Myspace Survey
by nickandcory
Summary: This is a two-shot, based around Moe!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I was on my Myspace right, and you know those stupid question things that are like 1

**Okay so I was on my Myspace right, and you know those stupid question things that are like 1. What was the first thing that came to mind when you woke up today? Well I decided to do a two-shot about it. I have been working on two other one-shots, but I want to put this up first. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas :) **

**MOEmoeMOEmoeMOEmoeMOEmoeMOEmoeMOEmoeMOEmoeMOEmoeMOE**

Miley was sitting in her bedroom on her bed with her laptop on her lap. She was on her Myspace just looking around.

"You know, you should be talking to me and not your friends online. I am actually here in person." Joe teased his best friend

"Whatever" Miley said rolling her eyes as she was typing.

Joe looked over her shoulder to see what she was writing

"You're doing one of those things?" Joe groaned

"What's wrong with that?" Miley asked

"It's going to take forever for you to get that done" He said "And I have to talk to you"

"You want to do one first and then we can talk?" She asked

"I guess I can just talk to you later" He said smiling and sitting down flatly next to her, she put the computer in between both of them

"I've only answered two of them so far" Miley said

Joe looked at the screen, and under where she had already written her answer he put 'J:" and read the question.

"Do you have any pets?" He started typing '_Fifty of them, a dolphin, twenty fish, and tons of dogs'_

"That's a lie" Miley said

"So" He said shrugging

"You're supposed to tell the truth" Miley said

"Where?" Joe looked around on the page "No where on here does it say that you have to tell the truth"

"Well you're just supposed too" Miley said leaning back

"Well this makes it more fun" He said smirking and reading the other question "What color shirt are you wearing?"

_J: Pink_

Miley rolled her eyes as she read the other question

"Name three things that are physically next to you" She read and started typing

_M: Joey, a clock, and a picture frame_

_J: Mi, a lamp and a rug_

"See I can be serious" He said smiling

She just continued to read the next question

"What was the last thing you dreamed about?"

_M: Myself going to get coffee…it was weird because I was in New York and I don't know everyone was like a puppet…weird_

_J: Well mine for one was more interesting…I was a robot and I like took over everything with my super powers. And those things were like awesome because I could like shoot lasers out of my nose. It was awesome; you guys should have dreams like that :P_

"You could shoot lasers out of your nose?" Miley asked laughing

"Yeah, it was an awesome dream!" Joe said nodding

"I bet" She said shaking her head and then read "What do you like better: apples or bananas?"

_M: Bananas_

_J: Strawberries…_

"That wasn't one of the answers you had to give" Miley said

"So…" Joe drifted off as he read the next one "Do you have a nickname?"

Miley smiled at him

"Go ahead and type your nickname in there" Miley said, Joe groaned and typed his in first

_J: Joey, DJ Danga, Cutie (ugh…don't ask), Jonas, Girly (That's so stupid I don't even no why they call me that…)_

_M: Miles, Smiley, Mi_

Miley was laughing as she read Joe's

"Haha" Joe said rolling his eyes

"It's alright girly" Miley said laughing even harder

"Shush" Joe said bumping his shoulders with her; Miley laughed again and turned her attention to the screen

"Eye color"

_M: Blue_

_J: Purple :)_

Miley turned towards him, and leaned in looking at his eyes

"They're not purple" She said

"Yes they are" He said leaning forward and opening his eyes wider, she looked

"Liar"

"Fine" He said leaning back and crossing his arms, "But I wish they were"

"I bet you do" She said shaking her head

He looked at the screen, and read the next one

"Your best friend"

_M: Joe!!_

_J: My fishes_

Miley smacked him

"Ow" He said laughing and backspaced everything that he wrote

_M: Joe!!_

_J: Miles!!_

"Thank you" She said smiling really big and then looking back at the screen.

"They're age" Joe read

_M: 18 : )_

_J: 16 _

"You didn't put a smiley face" Miley said

"So?" He asked looking back at what he wrote

"I gave you a smiley face" She said pointing

"I will do something else, some other time" He said not wanting to go back and change his answer

"Fine" She said then reading the next question "Why is he/she your best friend?"

Miley's hand went to the keyboard first and started typing

_M: He's funny, fun, and… he's just plain awesome, I have a good time with him everywhere _

Joe grabbed the computer and started typing

_J: She's cool, funny, a cool laugh and an awesome smile and awesome to chill with_

"Aw, aren't you sweet" Miley said pinching his check after reading it

Joe read the next one

"This section is 'Opposite Sex'" He read

"What's the first question?" She asked

"Eye color"

_M: Dark_

_J: Light_

"Hair color" Miley read

_M: Dark_

_J: Any_

"You're not very picky" Miley said

"Well no not really" Joe said shrugging

Miley read the next one "Most important physical feature"

Joe grabbed the computer first

_J: Her smile_

Miley grabbed it and typed her answer in

_M: His eyes_

"Alright, the next section is this or that" Miley said

"Bring it on" Joe said moving his head from side to side

Miley laughed and read the next question.

"50 cent or 2pac"

"I got this" Joe said grabbing the computer and started typing

_J: I would want fifty cents then have 2 packs and not six_

Miley read what he wrote and laughed

"You're so dumb" She said still laughing at his randomness

"Write your answer" Joe said nodding

"I can't write anything after that" Miley exclaimed laying her head down on his shoulder laughing, she didn't know why she thought it was so funny

"Fine" Joe said picking up the computer and putting it on his lap

He started to read the next question

"Sun or Stars" Joe said and looked down at Miley "That's your question"

Miley had stopped laughing and picked up her head and taking the computer

_M: Stars_

She pushed the computer towards him, but he shook his head

"That's a girly question" He said

"Fine" She said reading the next one "Pink or Blue"

She started to type out her answer

_M: Blue_

Miley handed over the computer to Joe, and he typed in her answer

_J: Blue _

Joe looked back at the computer and read the question

"Hot or cute"

"Ooh! I want to answer it first" Miley said taking it and typing

_M: Cute_

"Your turn" She said as Joe got typing

_J: Cute_

"Really?" Miley asked

"It's not respectful to like a girl because she's hot" Joe said

"Is that what your mom said?" Miley asked plainly

"Yep" Joe said smiling and nodding

Miley shook her head, and looked at the computer screen

"Alright this is the last question" Miley said

"Finally" Joe said huffing

"You didn't think this was fun?" Miley asked

"Sure I guess, but I was so long" He said

'Well the last question is…Love or Lust" She said then typing in her answer

_M: Love_

She handed it over to him, he groaned again

"Last one" She said

"Fine" He said typing in his answer

_J: Love _

He then handed it over to her

"That's it, I'm done" Joe said

Miley hit 'post bulletin' and flipped her laptop closed, and set it on the table next to her. She then looked over at Joe.

"What do you want to talk now?" Miley asked

Joe flipped open his phone

"I have to go" He said looking over at her

Miley tried to hide her disappointment

"Oh" She said getting up

"I'll talk to you later" Joe said also getting up and putting his phone in his pocket.

"Okay" Miley said nodding "Maybe we can hang out tomorrow"

"Sounds good" Joe said hugging Miley good bye

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" She asked

"No, I got it. I will see you later" He said walking out her door

"Bye" She said waving then closing her door when he got out of view.

Joe had said his goodbyes to Robbie Ray and went next door to his house. When he got inside the house, he meet up with his youngest brother Nick.

"Where were you?" Nick asked

"Miley's remember?" He asked and then sat on the couch

"So did you tell her?" Nick asked sitting next to him

"Nope" Joe said shaking his head

"But you were supposed too" Nick said

"I told her I needed to talk to her but we ended up doing this survey thing" Joe said

"So she still doesn't know that you like her?" Nick asked

"I already told you, she had me doing this survey thing" Joe said but then suddenly getting an idea "I know how to tell her"

"How?" Nick asked

"I just know" Joe said smiling at his great idea

"How?" Nick asked again

"I got to get started" Joe said getting off the couch

"Oh boy…" Nick said watching his brother go to his room

**WELL HERE'S PART ONE OF TWO. THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW. I AM WORKING ON MY OTHER CHAPTERS TOO! SO DON'T WORRY. THANKS AGAIN. PART TWO SHOULD BE UP SOON. **


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the second also the known as the last chapter

**Well here's the second also the known as the last chapter! That's for all the reviews the last chapter. I hope you guys like this one. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot…too bad right?**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Joe sat there on his bed, with his cell phone at hand. It was the next day which meant that this was the day his plan was to go into play. He had managed to pretty much avoid talking to her until eight that night, when he knew that was the time he had to call her, and ask her.

He flipped open his phone and went to his contacts, scrolling down. When he came to her name, he stared at it. He knew that he wanted to tell her, but was too nervous to call her.

"Just press call" Joe heard a voice come from his bedroom door

"I can't" Joe said looking up at Kevin

"Just do it" Kevin said then walking away

Joe groaned and put his head against the head board and pressed the talk button. He heard the ringing noise on his cell, as he put it to his ear.

After a few rings, he heard her voice.

"Hello?" She asked

Joe smiled at her voice.

"Hey" He replied back

"So what's up?" She asked

"Oh nothing…just thought I'd call you" He said playing with his blanket on his bed

"I'm glad you did" Miley said smiling "I was so bored, and I was in desperate need of someone to talk to"

"Well ta-da" Joe said laughing a little

"So what did you call about?" Miley asked Joe as she got situated on her bed

"Oh, no reason" Joe had managed to say, but then instantly kicked him self in the head, he needed to just come out and say it. It was killing him inside. But he knew that on the phone was not the right time to tell her. Plus he had already come up with an idea.

"So I got this thing in the mail for Hannah" Miley said

"Oh really? What was it" Joe asked

"This scrapbook" Miley said flipping through some of the pages "It's pink and it has all different kinds of pictures from like my concerts or events"

"That's cool" Joe said

"Yeah, they even have some pictures of Hannah with some other celebrities like, Jake, Ashley Tisdale, Tracy, and then some of you and your brothers with me. It's pretty cool, it looks like she spent a lot of time on it" She said

"That's awesome, do I look good?" Joe asked teasing her

"Hmm…" Miley said smiling "I don't know…."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Joe asked

"Well I think I got you beat in all these pictures" Miley said smiling brighter

"Uh huh" Joe said

"But anyway, you said that you were going to call earlier, so what happened?" Miley asked

"I got sidetracked" Joe said "I meant too but I couldn't"

"It's alright" Miley said forgiving

"So what are you right now?" Joe asked

"Being bored" Miley said

"Do you want to meet me at the beach?" Joe asked a little nervously

"Yeah, sure" Miley said getting up from her bed and using her shoulder as a holder for her phone

"Alright, so I will meet you there in like five minutes?" Joe asked

"Yep" Miley said

"Bye" He said and then hanging up.

Miley hung up her phone and grabbed a jacket from her closet and going down the stairs. She saw her father sitting down and reading a newspaper.

"Hey daddy, I am going down to the beach for a few minutes" Miley said

"Just be back in forty-five minutes" Robbie Ray said

"Okay, love you daddy" Miley said

"Love you too darling" Robbie Ray said smiling

Miley went out the door and walked to the beach. She knew exactly were they were going to meet. She loved it on the beach at night. There wasn't any little children running around and screaming. It was peaceful.

She decided to sit and wait until Joe showed up.

Joe on the other hand was anything but in a peaceful stage.

Nick and Kevin were in his room, sitting on the edge of Joe's bed watching Joe stand there.

"You should really get going" Nick said

'I can't" Joe said shaking his head

"You've wanted to do this for a month, now go do it" Kevin said

"What if she says no?" Joe asked freaking out, about he whole thing

"Well…"Kevin started to say but Joe cut him off

"Get out" Joe said sitting on his bed "I can't do this , just go and tell her I caught a cold or something"

"No you get out" Nick said

"Yeah get out there and tell that girl" Kevin said "If she says no, then at least you had the guts to ask her"

He looked at his two, brothers. He wanted to, and he knew that she waiting for him.

He slowly got off the bed, and nodded taking a deep breath.

"Alright, I can do this" Joe said letting out another deep breath

"Just go" Nick said smiling and pointing to his brother

Joe went towards his bedroom door and smiled at his brothers before hauling butt out of his room, down the stairs and out the door.

Denise would have asked what he was doing, but Joe was out of the room before she got the chance too.

She saw her other two son's coming down the stairs, and looked at them.

"Where is he off to?" Denise asked looking at the door "And at a hurry?"

"I don't know" Nick said shrugging

She looked at Kevin, and he just shrugged.

"He going to tell Miley that he's in loveeee with heerrr" Frankie said smiling as he was bouncing down the stairs

'Good for him" Denise said smiling as she went back to reading her book.

Nick and Kevin glared at Frankie as he got down the stairs.

Frankie just shrugged and went into the kitchen.

Joe had run all the way down to the beach. He looked around, but then realized that Miley was probably at the spot that they usually always went to.

He began to walk to the trail that they had made a couple months ago. When he got to the little part he stopped, and admired her sitting there.

He was so nervous, he had wanted to do this for some time now, and now that he was going to do it he was scared crapless.

When Miley felt someone there with her, she turned her head to the side hoping it was Joe. When she realized that it was him, she smiled and patted the rock next to her.

"Come sit" She said, which made Joe get out of his thoughts and sat next to her "I like this spot, have I ever told you that?"

"About a million times" Joe said laughing

"Oh well" Miley said laughing and kept looking straight

Joe started to play with the end of his shirt, not really looking at anything. He was in deep thought; he had planned it he should know what to do but he couldn't.

Miley looked over at Joe, and watched him play with his shirt.

'If your bored, you don't have to stay down here with me" Miley said which made Joe look up

"I'm not bored" Joe said

"Then what's wrong?" Miley asked curious

Joe looked at her, and stood up.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah" Miley said smiling and getting up and slipping off her flip flops and putting them in her hand and Joe doing the same.

The two walked down to the water with Miley on the right and Joe on the left of her. Miley kicked the water a little, with her foot. The water was cold, as usual. It seemed like water was never warm or even normal temperature.

The two had started to walk a little farther.

Just as Miley always did, she grabbed his hand. Joe mentally groaned, he usually loved when she did this. But because he hadn't said anything to her, it just made it feel so much less then he wished it was.

He liked her, but yet he was sure that she didn't like her. He knew that she only held his hand because that's how close they were.

"So I have something to tell you" Joe said nervously

Miley looked over at him cautioned at what was going to come out his mouth

"Is it bad?" Miley asked

"It may or may not be" Joe said

The first that came to Miley's mind she said

"Please don't tell me you're moving"

"No we're not moving" Joe said laughing a little

"Are you going on tour?" Miley asked stopped, which made him be sprung back to her since she still had a hold of her hand.

"No" Joe said shaking his head

"Well then what's going on?" She asked watching his expression's change; she couldn't tell what was going on with him at all.

Joe's stomach was in knots. This was it; he opened his mouth to say something, just something not even knowing what he was going to say.

"Your eyes are gorgeous" He blurted out, he instantly went wide eyed and mentally slapped himself really hard.

That was his chance to tell her, and he ruined it by telling her that.

"Thanks" Miley said smiling and blushing a little "Now can you please stop beating around the bush and tell me what is going on?"

Joe looked everywhere, but where he needed to look, which was at Miley.

"Please just tell me" Miley said

"Alright" Joe said in a shaky breath and finally looked at her; he could tell that she had a million thoughts going through her mind.

Miley waited for him to speak for himself.

"You know I had all of this planned out" Joe said laughing a little to hide his nervousness

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked

"I was going to do something special, but then the more I thought about it the more I got nervous and it all went out the door." Joe said

"What plan?" Miley asked confused

"You know that survey we took yesterday?" Joe asked

"Yeah" Miley said remembering what some of the stuff was.

"Alright take a look around" Joe said

Miley did as she was told

"We're at the beach and it's night time" Miley said

"Yeah" Joe said nodding "On the survey you said that you liked the stars better then the sun"

"What's that have to do with anything?" Miley asked

"That's the only thing I could to tonight, I would have done more but I already told you that I am like so nervous" Joe said but then realized that he was rambling

"What?" Miley asked confused

"On the myspace thing you said that you liked the stars better, and that's why I didn't call you until later" Joe said

"Okay…" Miley said still not understanding.

"You see I planned this whole thing out, so I could tell you something" Joe said

"So wait, let me get this straight" Miley started to say slowly "You were trying to do everything that I said in my myspace answers?"

"Well not everything" Joe said "Some stuff you already had, like the pets and stuff like that"

"Why?" Miley asked

"Because it was my way of telling you something" Joe said

"You've been saying that for like ever, it would be awesome if you could tell me" Miley said smiling at him

"Well…" Joe said shifting on his feet, and grabbed her other hand and Miley looked down and back up at him

"Yeah" Miley said a little more quietly

"I um…I uh wanted to tell that I think you're my best friend in like the entire world" Joe started

"You're my best friend too" Miley said smiling

"And I don't want to wreck that" Joe said "But I have to tell you something…so here it goes"

Joe took a deep breath and let it out

"Since like a month ago, I've fell for you. Like head over heals. I have wanted to tell you for like ever, but every time I got to tell you I couldn't. You are like amazing; you're everything that I love. Your eyes, your smile everything about you" Joe said and he couldn't stop once he started "You're sweet, gorgeous, talented, you know all the right things to say…well sometimes"

Miley laughed a little as he said that, Joe put a hand to her face cupping it.

"You are just everything and more" He said

Miley blushed and looked down at the sand, and water coming up on their feet sinking them farther in.

"So what I am trying to tell you, is that I have hopelessly fallen for you more then you could ever imagine" Joe said trying to catch her eyes

When Miley's eyes finally got to his, she couldn't look away. The two of them started to lean forward

Miley slowly whispered to him, as their noses touched

"I've fallen for you too" Miley said capturing them into a much wanted kiss.

As soon as Miley's lips touching his, Joe was hit with a wave of different emotions, happiness, relief, joy, everything.

Joe broke the kiss and put his forehead on her both of their eyes not leaving each other.

"So where does this lead us?" Joe asked softy

"I was thinking boyfriend, girlfriend" Miley said laughing

"I don't know…" Joe said smirking

"That's fine" Miley said shrugging and walking away

"I don't think so" Joe said going behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and twirling her around, with Miley giggling

He turned her around so that she was facing her.

Miley wrapped her arms around him.

"So are we?" Joe asked

"What?" Miley asked knowing what he meant

"Official?" He asked

"Yeah" Miley said nodding

"Good, cause if you weren't I think I would have had to delete you from my Myspace" Joe said laughing

Miley started to laugh and leaned up to kiss him again

**WELL I REALLY DIDN'T LIKE THE ENDING, BUT OH WELL HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS WILL. THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE LAST/SECOND CHAPTER. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING : )**


	3. Chapter 3

THIS IS UPDATED GO TO THE BOTTOM WHERE IT IS CAP LOCK!- THANK YOU TO ALLTHEABOVE FOR HELPING ME CLEAR THIS UP. AND I REALLY APPRECIATE HER FOR ALL HER BLESSINGS AND HELP. :D TRULY THANK YOU TO ALL. AND PLEASE THE VOTING STOPS TOMORROW!!!

I seriously need your help. I entered a contest for hot995 and I need people to vote so that I will win 4 tickets to go see the Jonas Brothers. Please I really would like to win, so if you could please go to this websit and look for:

Debs, Stevensville maryland

and sign up for an account and vote for me I will love you for eternity. Please it would mean the world for me and my sisters to go. Please I worked so hard to get this far.

.com/front/image_?VT=Date&Action=Detail&Type=Count&SurveyID=17725&zx=448&SubID=&ImgID=41673

please it would mean a lot for me. Voting ends on July 10. Please I am begging you. And their are soundcheck tickets included with them. I have been a fan for years. Please...

Thank you so much

I really didn't want to make this a chapter but it would really mean a lot if I had my readers help me win this. I haven't wanted anything else than I want these tickets. SO please.

It cost's nothing to register on that website just please vote for my picture. I really want to go see the Jonas Brothers. Please

This message will be deleted the next update. Thank you for reading and I hope that you guys will help me out. If you do than I will do something extra special for you guys. Just please do this for me. I am shaking just writing this.

(THE LINK TO MY PICTURE IS ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT SIGINING UP JUST EMAIL ME. YOU JUST ADD YOUR EMIAL TO THE BOX ON THE LINK AND THAN IT WILL TAKE YOU TO A SIMPLE REGISTER PAGE WHERE IT WILL ONLY TAKE YOU 1 MINUTE TO FILL IT OUT. I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW IT WASN'T WORKING

PLease the webist is hot995. com if you can't get to the one above, and register. PLease it's free and it's for me adn I would really appreciate. I am shaking, just writing this because I am so nervous. And you go to the second little thing that is sort of a power point and it says 'vote for you favorite...blah blah' and than you look for Debs Stevensville

Thank you again for even looking for this.


End file.
